Lila's Diary
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Lila forgot her diary at the art class and Nathaniel wanted to bring it back, but due Marinette's tease he opened it to find out something, he wasn't expecting. (Inspired by Reverser Episode.)


**I was taking screenshots of the Reverser episode and had this idea.**

 **Here is it**

Inside the classroom number 33 the students of Miss Bustier's class Alix, Rose, Marinette, Juleka, Nathaniel and Lila were spending the time in there making various types of works of their own.

Juleka sat on a bench with Rose on her lap reading a sheet from a pink booklet Rose hold.

"I find the lyrics good" Complimented the raven-haired girl. "Luka will like it"

"You know it would be great if we would get another girl or someone else to sing in the band instead of me" Suggested the petite blonde. "Someone with a finer voice"

"But you're great the way you are Rose"

"I know Juleka, but you know I'm not that great at singing songs, that are meant to be calmer you know"

"You just need practice"

"Do you know anyone with a good singing voice?" Asked Nathaniel looking back at the girl from his seat, stopping to draw on his comic book.

"No sadly not" Responded Rose sad. Rose then looked up at Lila, who sat leaned on Nathaniel's table writing something on a brown book.

"Can you sing Lila?" Asked the blonde in the pink dress the brunette. Lila was still deepened in the writing and Nathaniel poked her on her arm, making her pay attention to him.

"Oh sorry" Apologized Lila looking at the other classmates. "I was kind of…."

"No problem Lila" Assured Rose. "We wanted to know if you would like to sing the song I wrote"

"Oh no thank you, Rose, I'm not really into singing in front of people"

"Oh, that would be cool." Rose told the Italian girl making a sad face.

"Lila is more into writing, right?" Questioned Marinette, who was sewing her family's bakery's logo on an apron.

"It's my passion Marinette." Said Lila, while hugging her book.

"Nathaniel do you still need someone to write together with you the comic book?" Asked the blue haired girl gazing at the redhead.

"I wrote some plots down and showed them to Lila and she found them good" Responded Nathaniel glancing at the brunette, which smiled at him and after he looked back at Marinette she rolled her eyes down with pink cheeks.

"That's great Nathaniel" Said Marinette. "If you want I know from another class a boy named Marc. He likes to write just like Lila and he's a big fan of your artworks on the school blog."

"If he's interested we could try, but what about you Lila. You kind of belong here too. You helped me to improve my plots"

"You know, that I don't belong to your art class." Said Lila looking at the red head's turquoise eyes.

"But the teacher can add you. There won't be a problem" Insisted Nathaniel.

"He's right. There's a place for everyone here. Even you Lila." Explained the class teacher, who was looking at a small canvas painting of another student.

"Wa Wa La Wa Co" Mumbled Alix into her spray paint mask.

"Huh?" Replied Lila confused and Alix took it off.

"It would be cool if you joined Lila" Spoke the pink haired girl.

"If I can I join." Lila told the others. "At least I can spend the time with you, while Kagami has fencing lessons"

"We can be friends here too. No one said it wasn't allowed" Nathaniel said making the girls giggle.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila petted the boy on his hair.

"No, it was just funny. No one has meant to hurt you" Confirmed Lila.

"Yeah Nath, no one here is a meanie" Added Marinette making the boy smile.

"I'll be meeting up with Kagami, you're interested?" Asked Lila looking at the redhead.

"Another day, I still want to finish this page before I leave"

"We're still here for him. He won't get in any trouble" Said Alix jokingly and Nathaniel threw a crumpled paper at the girl, making her laugh.

"See you tomorrow." Said Nathaniel seeing Lila leaving the classroom. Nathaniel leaned himself back on the chair sighing.

"What's wrong Nath?" Asked Rose looking at the boy.

"How is she going to like me, if I act like an idiot?"

"You weren't acting like an idiot Nath." Said Alix. "It's just your hormones, that can't control you correctly when you're around her"

"Love is complicated." Said Marinette.

"You're the pro on that Marinette" Alix said making Marinette grin at her embarrassed.

"Yeah feel guilty"

"I don't know if she's interested in me and if she isn't how am I suppose to make her so"

"Well, the good thing is, you both are already good friends." Pointed Marinette out.

"We were the only ones to help Lila out of the trouble she had caused on her first school day." Added Alix. "She was very grateful, that people gave her a second chance to show her true self"

"I knew, that she wasn't a bad person as everyone claimed her to be" Told Nathaniel. "After Chloé had made of fool of me, she had stood up for me."

"That was great of Lila." Said the teacher.

"After that Chloé decided to mock Lila too. To her luck, Kagami joined in too and roasted her so bad" Told Alix followed by a laugh.

"Alix?" Warned the teacher causing Alix to stop and roll her eyes.

"But someone had to do something"

"Well, Miss Bustier sent Chloé later out" Mentioned Marinette.

"It would have ended in a fight if Miss Bustier didn't do anything"

"I would love to see Chloé get all…." Said Alix seeing the teacher crossing his arms, then Alix stays quiet. "Fine, I don't say a word more." The pink haired girl said putting her mask back to continue her graffiti.

Marinette got up walking beside Nathaniel's table and saw, that Lila had forgotten her book.

"Is that Lila's book?" Asked Marinette and Nathaniel looked at Marinette, pointing at the book.

"Yes, she must have forgotten it" Responded Nathaniel and the blue haired girl picked the book up and opened the pages to read _Lila's diary_ in it.

"Hey, that's Lila's diary." Said Marinette and Nathaniel looked up at the girl in shock.

"Close it! It's her private things!" Demanded Nathaniel frowning his face.

"Okay, I put it back here." Said Marinette placing it next to Nathaniel, which observed her doing so. "You could bring it her back."

"That won't be a problem." Said Nathaniel passing his hand over Lila's book. "I know, where she lives."

"Sure and you know, you could find out about her a lot from there"

"Are you crazy?" The redhead asked looking at the half Chinese girl. "I have nothing to do with Lila's diary. That's hers and no one should ever read it beside her"

"You're a great friend Nath" Said Marinette sitting down on her chair to continue her work. "You could find out so much there. Maybe it would even say, if she likes you or not" Said Marinette and Nathaniel ignored her while frowning his face and looking down at his artwork. He rolled his eyes back at Lila's book, biting his teeth together. Nathaniel picked up the book quickly open it in the middle of it to read.

" _Dear Diary, I thought this day was going to be the second worse day of my life. But it wasn't. I met in class this shy boy Nathaniel. He seems kind of cautious and doesn't talk a lot, but today the class' so-called popular girl made him trip on the ground to make a fool out of him and I decided to help him. The girl tried to finish me off, but Nathaniel had tried to help me to make her shut up. Later the skater girl joined too trying to help Nathaniel and me and as it seemed hopeless for us Kagami, who was also new in our school had roasted her so badly, we just couldn't stop laughing at Chloé's reaction. Kagami I could befriend her during the breaks and found out, we had a lot in common and so was with Nathaniel. After this incident with Adrien and Ladybug, I never thought I would fall again with someone again."_

Nathaniel smiled at this entry of Lila's diary then shook his head.

"Wait, she's sure not meaning me….or is she?" Asked Nathaniel himself and turned around to Marinette, which had been observing him, but turned her head away from him quickly. Nathaniel frowned annoyed at the girl, the looked back at Lila's diary and moved a few pages forward.

" _Dear Diary. Kagami suggested me to accompany Nathaniel to the art class he usually goes after school. She said if I would show more interest in the things he does, it would raise my chances, that Nathaniel would start to get interested in me and maybe ask me out on a date or something."_

Nathaniel moved a few pages forward stopping by an entry, where Lila had stick in a drawn picture of a rain scenario drawn by Nathaniel.

"Hey, that's why she asked me to draw that" Nathaniel spoke with a smile and read the diary entry for himself.

" _Dear Diary. Today was a regular day like the others. I had school, I spent the break together with Nathaniel and Kagami, it was sunny and we didn't have any homework from Mrs. Mendeleiev. Nathaniel said, that she had never done that before. Wonder if there was something special on that or not. The best part of that day was in the afternoon after the school was over, it was raining and I didn't bring my jacket, because it was supposed to be sunny the whole day, but it didn't exactly happen. Nathaniel had accompanied me home and used his jacket as protection for us from the rain. Gosh I wish so badly he would be my boyfriend now, he's such a great person and my parents sure would love him like my assistant already does."_

"Lila really loves me." Said Nathaniel smiling gladly. "She really does." Nathaniel said excitedly and closed the book of her, looking back at the others, which were busy with their works. Nathaniel picked up his comic and Lila's diary, then stuffed them into his messenger bag and ran out of the classroom the stairs down to the exit, where he crashed into someone. Nathaniel dropped his bag causing it to open and his utensils from in it slide out.

"Excuse me" Apologized Nathaniel then saw Lila sitting on the ground next to him, while Kagami stood at the stairs with her barrel bag.

"Oh, it's you Nathaniel" Said Lila and stood up to help him up.

"Is that your diary?" Asked Kagami looking down at Nathaniel's bag.

"You have forgotten it on my table and I wanted to give it back to you." Said Nathaniel picking it up for the brunette.

"Thank you." Said Lila grabbing the book, showing the redhead a gentle smile. "Did someone put its eyes in it?" Asked the Italian girl, making Nathaniel nervous.

"Well….Marinette looked at the cover and saw, that it was your diary and told me, I could learn a lot from a girl by looking into it, but I didn't want to, cause it would be rude to do so. But then she teased me and I…..just couldn't resist looking into." Explained Nathaniel. "I'm so sorry, I did not mean to invade your privacy"

"Okay" Replied Lila neutral. "Did….you read anything….uhm….strange?"

"Well listen Lila…..uhm….I kind of see you more than just a friend you know"

"Yeah?" Asked Lila widen her eyes slowly big.

"I wished the same and….you sort of….want it too"

"So….you're actually…..in love with me?" Asked Lila making Nathaniel turn red on his cheeks and avoid eye contact with the brunette. Lila smiled at Nathaniel's shyness and grabbed Nathaniel's hands, then he looked back at Lila, still a little timid.

"It's probably not the way we both imagined, but I'm glad to know, that you feel the same way for me like I do for you." The Italian girl said, making Nathaniel smile.

"Awww" Replied Kagami looking at the two lovebirds.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Nathaniel surprised, making both girls laugh.

* * *

The next day after the school Lila was now part of the art class and she sat together with Nathaniel reading his new plot for a comic book.

"Who's Miss Vixen?" Asked Lila the redhead.

"You" Responded Nathaniel, making Lila smile amorous.

"You're so sweet"

At the entrance stood a blue-haired boy looking into the class, where the other students were working on their projects. Behind the boy appeared a taller raven haired boy, which tipped the boy on the shoulder shrieking him and he ran into the classroom to Marinette.

"Hey, there you are Marc." Said Marinette with a smile. "Look this is our art class"

"Hello Marinette." Greeted the raven-haired boy passing by the girl, making his way to Juleka and Rose.

"Hello Luka." Greeted Marinette. "Luka is the brother of Juleka, the tall girl with the black hair. Next to her is Rose."

"Okay"

"And over there is Alix, the street artist and those two lovebirds are Nathaniel and Lila"

"You're that guy, that makes these drawings for the school page." Said Marc walking to Lila and Nathaniel.

"Yeah, I guess if you're referring to this" Said Nathaniel pointing to his comic of his superhero OC.

"They're really are amazing, so detailed, they're so…...fantastic." Complimented Marc gazing at Nathaniel.

"Uh, thanks." Said Nathaniel and Lila placed her arm around Nathaniel giving him a peck on the cheeks.

"For what was that?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila, which shrugged her shoulders.

"Just showing you, how affectionate I am," Lila said with a wink.

"This song text is really amazing." Said Luka. "Marc come you have to read it" Offered Luka and the boy nodded and walked at the taller brother of Juleka.

"Were you kinda jealous?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

"Sorry I thought he was going to flirt with you." Said Lila raising her arms up. "Didn't mean to hurt him"

"Now I lost a chance to befriend another person, because of you." Nathaniel said making Lila laugh.

"That's my revenge for you having read my diary"

"I already said sorry." Said Nathaniel.

"But I still haven't forgiven you." Said Lila and Nathaniel rolled his eyes up at Lila doing a sad puppy face. "No, why do you have to do that?" Asked Lila annoyed at the redhead, which smirked at Lila, then he moved Lila's hand for her to keep reading his plot. Kagami appeared in the art class holding a brown book in her hand, then got into the room.

"Lila you forgot your diary again." Told Kagami placing the book on the table of the two.

"How many pages have you read?" Asked Lila, making Kagami shook her head while she crossed her arms. "Just kidding"

"The lyrics are good" Complimented Marc. "Who's going to sing it?"

"We want to find someone, who sings this types of songs. Someone with a gentle voice. Not the rock style you know" Explained Rose.

"What about Kagami?" Asked Marinette looking up at the Japanese girl.

"Well I could give it a try." Said Kagami walking at the four students.

"If you get nervous, imagine everyone in their underwear" Suggested Lila making the others laugh.

"Sure and you're wearing clothes then." Said Kagami trying to sound sarcastic.

"Why thank you!"

"Do I have to do a specific rhythm or try one by myself?" Asked Kagami.

"Feel free" Responded Luka.

"As long as it is the calm way" Added Rose.

"Alright." Said Kagami. All looked at Kagami, waiting for her to sing the first part of the song.

" _You threw that girl out, I can't believe, that it ended like this. We were fighting so much, as it used to be. I get penalized without any reasons. You made me fall, but I got up. On my feet, on my feet. You took a blade, threw it on me, hitting my bo-dy. You stare in shock at this moment, there's no bleeding of me. You stabbed me back, but nothing happened, I am Immortal….You stabbed me again and nothing happened, I am Immo-oo-rtal"_

Nathaniel whistled in surprise and all applauded at the Japanese girl.

"Kagami I didn't know you sang this good" Lila said looking at her friend.

"I sing, but only under the shower." Said Kagami holding her right elbow with her left hand. "I never took any lessons or joined any music class to do this"

"If you want you can join our band as a singer" Offered Luka. "We were looking for one"

"I don't know, I have to think about it"

"Come it would be great. There you can show the others, how amazing your voice is" Added Lila making Kagami smile a bit embarrassed.

"I give it a try" Responded Kagami earning an applause from the classmates.

"Great, now we have two new friends here in the classroom 33 squad." Said Luka with a chuckle while hitting Marc on the back.

"Ouch"

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." Said Luka looking down at Marc, noting his black fingernails. "Dude looks like I'm not the only guy here wearing varnish on the fingernails" Pointed Luka out. "That suit you little dude" Complimented Luka looking at Marc, which had blushed a little bit, then looked away from Luka sheepishly.

Lila looked from the others away back to Nathaniel before she was about to speak again.

"And shall we continue, what we were doing?" Asked Lila earning a wink from the redhead. Lila giggled as Nathaniel did that, then stopped after a while. "What was that?" Asked Lila. "That was the cutest thing, I've ever seen you doing" Lila admired.

"Thanks." Said Nathaniel and Lila placed her arm around Nathaniel's back to read together with him the manuscript for Nathaniel's comic.

 **Nathaniel's wink in the Reverser episode is just too pure :3 I can't stop thinking about that :D**


End file.
